


Письмо на деревню дедушке

by Kana_Go



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Documentation, Gen, Humor, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26136874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Go/pseuds/Kana_Go
Summary: Брок Рамлоу хочет в отпуск. Очень-очень сильно.
Relationships: implied Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Kudos: 49





	Письмо на деревню дедушке

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана по заявке: Бесконечные отчеты агента Рамлоу https://ficbook.net/requests/514520

Очередной рапорт от агента Рамлоу Стив увидел не на столе у себя в кабинете, а на стене в холле. Рапорт был художественно оформлен самодельной картонной рамкой и уже успел собрать вокруг себя небольшую толпу. Разогнав всех (только Наташа и Баки, подозрительно хихикая, спрятались за углом), Стив принялся за чтение.

« _Капитану Стивену Гранту Роджерсу_ , – гласила шапка, – _или еще кому, кто там меня проверяет, потому что я, блядь, вконец запутался, что кому и когда слать_ ».

Стив аккуратно подобрал челюсть со сверкающего пола, снял рапорт со стены и понес в кабинет. Краем глаза он заметил, что Наташа и Баки крадутся следом, но решил не обращать на них внимания.

« _От агента Брока Рамлоу_ , – значилось в шапке дальше, – _и его верной подруги Дикой Индейки, благодаря которой он смог закончить всю долбанную бумажную работу прежде, чем наступила суббота_ ».

Не отрывая взгляда от неровных строчек (строчки были печатные, но все равно умудрялись казаться неровными), Стив ощупью уселся за стол. В одно ухо ему тут же задышал Баки, а в другое – Наташа.

« _Милый дедушка, сделай божецкую милость, возьми меня отсюда домой, на деревню, нету никакой моей возможности_ …»

Стив отвернулся и прилежно смотрел в окно две минуты, потом снова заглянул в рапорт. Увы, фраза не исчезла. Более того, Баки, повизгивая (???) от восторга, перевел ее на английский и гордо добавил:

– Он все-таки прочитал тот сборник Чехова, который мы с Нат заказали ему на «Амазоне»!

Очередные две минуты разглядывания неба за окном не особенно исправили положение, но дальше хотя бы было не по-русски.

« _Прошу Вашего ходатайства перед вышестоящим командованием о предоставлении мне оплачиваемого отпуска продолжительностью 15 (пятнадцать) суток, потому что я вконец заебался писать эти ебаные отчеты в десяти экземплярах с изменениями и дополнениями_ ».

Ну слава богу. В смысле, возмутительно, конечно, но по крайней мере по форме. Почти.

« _Тьфу бля. Короч, кэп, шагай к нашему одноглазому и что хочешь делай, но вынь и положь мне двухнедельный отпуск, иначе я за себя не отвечаю. Кстати, если не хватит фантазии, что с ним делать, дай знать – подкину пару идеек, ну или у Солдата спроси, я точно знаю, что он пырится у тебя из-за плеча и ржет_ ».

Тут чтение рапорта прервалось примерно на четверть часа, в течение которых все искали по кабинету скрытые камеры. И ржали, да. Все, кроме Стива. То есть, Стив тоже искал, но ему было не до смеха. Камер, как и следовало ожидать, не обнаружилось. К тому же, рапорт Рамлоу писал накануне, а не в режиме реального времени. Должно быть, верная подруга Дикая Индейка самым благотворным образом повлияла на интуицию Рамлоу. А вот на способность выдерживать стиль деловой переписки – не очень.

« _Маму твою разэтак нежно и ласково, Роджерс, я благодарен, что меня оставили в ЩИТе, и осознаю, что работал на вражескую организацию, но изощренные пытки – это, между прочим, нарушение восемьдесят седьмой статьи Женевской конвенции. А иначе, блядь, чем пытками, эти ваши отчеты по миссиям не назовешь_ ».

– Ага, – мрачно сказал Баки, – что-то не припомню, чтобы в «Гидре» кто-то вспоминал про Женевскую конвенцию. Но зато, – лицо его просветлело, – отчеты по заданиям писал не я!

« _Да вспомни хоть прошлую неделю. Чего проще: сели в джеты, полетели в Форт Худ, выкрали пару гидровских внедренцев и привезли обратно. Всего делов на сутки. А знаешь, сколько я отчеты писал? Неделю! Потому что, блядь, тебе и Фьюри нужно расписывать каждый плевок, от численности состава базы (слазь в Википедию да посмотри, компьютерно неграмотный ты наш!) до того, сколько раз Барбер сбегал поссать; для Хилл все то же самое, но без физиологических, блин, подробностей, нашли фиялку, понимаешь; для Келлера нужно избирательно вычеркнуть треть, для Роджера – еще избирательнее половину, для Джонсона выбрать самое главное и уместить в три строчки, а для Пайпера мы вообще за сигаретами мотались. За сигаретами. Обвешались пушками, сели в джет и сутки покупали сигареты. Охуеть. Что в следующий раз будет? За хлебушком вышли?_ »

– Отличная идея, – подал голос Баки, который так зачитался, что даже перестал сопеть Стиву на ухо. – В следующий раз так и сделаем.

Стив молчал. Перед его мысленным взором к базе ЩИТа маршировал запыленный «Страйк», нагруженный ранцами, автоматами, дипломатами с ценной информацией и длинными французскими багетами с хрустящей корочкой.

Пожалуй, нужно выбраться в кафетерий пораньше.

Усилием воли отогнав мысли о еде, Стив принялся дочитывать, господи прости, рапорт.

« _В общем так, Роджерс, дочитывай и вали добывать мне отпуск, а то будешь полгода на диване спать. Если ты Роджерс. А если ты опять Роджер, дьявол бы тебя побрал устраиваться сюда, однофамилец недоделанный, то не труби об этом на весь ЩИТ, как в прошлый раз, а тихонько отнеси этот гребаный кусок бумаги Роджерсу на стол. Не то хрен оторву и отправлю голубиной почтой… не скажу куда, у тебя нужного уровня допуска нет. Роджерс, если это все-таки ты, то ты знаешь куда. Только Роджеру не проболтайся. Бля. Что-то я заговариваюсь. Записываюсь. Запечатываюсь. Один хрен. Как там дальше… Отпуск буду проводить по адресу… Не скажу, а то, бля, и там достанете. Временное исполнение моих обязанностей прошу возложить хоть на Таузига, хоть на черта лысого, хоть на могилку. Дата… Фамилия… Подпись…_ »

– Вау! – хором сказали Баки и Наташа.

– А вы что, не читали? – спросил Стив не по делу.

Потому что по делу слов у него не осталось даже нецензурных.

– Не-а, – ответила за обоих Наташа. – Мы прочитали шапку и сразу решили, что этим сокровищем нужно поделиться с коллективом.

– А если бы там была секретная информация? – сурово нахмурился Стив. – Так, агент Барнс, агент Романова, выношу вас обоим строгое устное предупреждение. Это во-первых. А во-вторых, ты, Наташа, сбегаешь в пекарню за углом и принесешь мне французский багет, а ты, Баки, найди Брока и совместными усилиями состряпайте мне нормальный рапорт.

Наташа без возражений отправилась к двери, но перед этим пригвоздила Стива таким взглядом, что тот почувствовал настоятельную необходимость проверить купленный багет у Брюса. На предмет незапланированных в рецепте веществ. Баки, напротив, выглядел подозрительно довольным.

– Рапорт составьте вдвоем с Броком, – строго велел Стив. – Никакой Дикой Индейки!

– Обещаю, – серьезно кивнул Баки. – Хотя скучновато без компании. О! Слушай, Стив, а можно мы пригласим Сурового Наездника?

– БАКИ, МАМУ ТВОЮ РАЗЭТАК НЕЖНО И ЛАСКОВО!!!

КОНЕЦ

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Дикая Индейка – восьмидесятиградусный виски Wild Turkey.  
> 2) Суровый Наездник – презервативы Rough Rider.


End file.
